theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Goldvane (Pirate)
Richard Goldvane is a mastered player in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. He is Gold's main. If you are looking for the character from A Captain's Journey or Memory's Truth, see *Captain Richard Goldvane. If you are looking for the character from The Darkness' Revenge Saga or The Fabrics of Destiny, see *Professor Richard Goldvane Gallery Richard1.jpg|Old flip coin emote Richard2.jpg|I think this explains itself. Richard 1.jpg|"Go away, I don't want to have my picture taken." Famed/Legendary Weapons Legendary: *The Lost Sword of El Patron x2 ( July 2010 Darkheart; May 10 2012 ) *Silver Freeze. ( Foulberto Smasho on December 23 2010 ) *The Heart of Padres Del Fuego ( GM Event March 19 2013 ) Famed Looted ( In order ) #Masterwork Sabre. ( Looted sometime before July 2010 from sinking a Monarch. ) #Cabal Doll. ( Around whenever the new dolls came, Darkhart ) #Spinecrest Sword. ( From Raven's Cove quest. ) # Bejeweled Broadsword. ( Around whenever Raven's Cove came to game. Found in Raven's Cove Mines after completing quest. ) #Demon Fang Knives x2 ( Found from Foulberto Smasho in Cave of Lost Souls on December 22 2010. Later found from Foulberto again in July 2011 ) #Knives of the Hawk Idol. ( Looted from Foulberto Smasho on December 23 2010 ) #Vipers Den Knives x3 ( looted at Foulberto at unknown date ) #Curse Breaker Doll x2 ( Looted at gold room in August, 2011, then on january 23, 2012 ) #Scoundrel's knives ( Looted at Foulberto on unknown date ) #Knives of the Golden Idol x3 ( Looted at Foulberto in September 2011, again looted at Foulberto on November 28th, 2011, and again looted at Foulberto on Februrary 23 2012 ) #Dagger of the Golden Idol x2 ( Devil Root August 2011/General Hex November 8 2011 ) #Seven Seas Cutlass ( Looted at Darkhart on October 26 2011 ) #Sacred Pistol ( Looted at Darkhart on November 30 2011 ) #Dagger of the Dark Idol ( Looted from a Kelpbrain in Tormenta Caves, Cortevos Server, December 13th, 2011. FINALLY don't have to use Golden ). #Doll of the Sacred Rituals x2 ( December 2011, april 2012 ) #Sword-Master's Sabre ( December 21 2011 ) #Tiger Shark Blade x2 ( January 13 2012, January 18th 2012 - two in the same week O_O ) #Banshee Doll ( January 14 2012 ) #Corsair's Cutlass ( January 19 2012 ) #Shark Fang Knives ( January 24, 2012 ) #Sacred Musket ( January 27th 2012 ) #Masterwork Broadsword x2 ( Februrary 16th 2012 Neban the Silent and Fedrurary 25th 2012 Raven Mines ) #Bayou Knives ( Februrary 23 2012 Foulberto ) #Barracuda Blade ( Februrary 25th 2012 ) #Sacred Repeater Pistol ( Februrary 25th 2012 Gold Room ) #Traitor's Dagger ( March 25 2012 Gold Room ) #Doom Rattler ( March 25 2012 Gold Room ) #Seven Seas Dagger ( April 02, 2012 Gold Room ) #Bloodhound Cannon Ram x2 ( April 03, 2012, April 12, 2012 ) #Wool Cannon Ram x2 ( April 03, 2012, April 12, 2012 ) #Bejeweled Sabre ( April 09, 2012 ) #Searing Cannon Ram ( April 13, 2012 ) #Commodore's Sabre ( April 17, 2012, found at sea ) #Corsair's Dagger ( May 1st 2012 ) #Amazon Throwing Knives ( June 1st, 2012 ) #Grand Blunderbuss ( December 14th 2012 ) #Bloodfire Broadsword ( Deember 14th 2012 ) *Total famed count ( including duplicates ) = 49 Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:Players